Slash Grey
Another Slash Grey.png|Beta Version IMG 0703.JPG|Original Slash Grey Slash Grey is the main protagonist of PuasLuisZX's series, Hope Broken: The Lastest Attack. He's the choosen one of the Magma Blade. Fanon Wiki Idea So Far * Ragna the Bloodedge VS Slash Grey (Complete) * Kyle VS Slash Grey (Complete) Weapons Slash Grey- Espada de Magma.png|Magma Blade Slash Grey- Pistola de Magma.png|Magma Gun Magma Blade (Sword type category) The Magma Blade is a Sword created by the Magma God the maximium controler of Fire, Magma and Lava. The user of this Sword is the Choosen One of the Magma God. This sword is very strong in Melee but has a short ranged, but is quick for attacks. This sword burn allways by 10 seconds. And it can use fire, magma and lava powers. Attacks: * Fire Slash * Lava impulse * Art of Magma * Fenix Dance Magma Gun (Gun type category) This is a Gun of Magma Place that Slash Grey stole, is very difficult to use and has much ranged potential but its shoots are weaker. But this shoots can burn enemies. Is a armor? Yes it is. Attacks: * Shoot Mix * Light beam * Lava Bullet * Flamethrower Lava Cube (Cube category) The Cube is the most important weapon of Slash, and he is the only who can use this Cube. Why? Because if you touch the cube even if you're inmune to lava, fire or magma except to the Magma God you will die burned. And to open you need the Magma Blade. With this Cube Slash Grey can manipulate fire, magma or lava too and not only created. Even you can turn off and use a giant robot. But he doesn't like use robot. Backstory He's an orphan in two years of his born because his parents died of Falking, a monster of lava, his parents save him and he is a student of a school. Unfortunally in his best friend birthday a giant monster attack all the city, but he and Jack are saved. Next for a war Slash was choosen by a commander with other seven teenagers but he fall in a vulcan, but he survived but his hands are uglier and he use gloves. He is now the choosen one of the Magma god and he's the User of the Magma Blade and Lava Cube and he defeat the Lava Monster that kill his parents. Slash Grey is the "Magma Knight". Death Battle Info Personal * Full Name: Slash Grey * Age: 16 * Height: 173 cm * Weight: 59 kg Attacks and Abilities *Rock Trap * Lava Kick * Lava Wave * Fenix Attack * Rock Armor * Create Rock * Earthquake in Zone * Sand blocked * Inmune to fire, magma and lava * Slash of Hell Feats * He survived burned in a vulcan not inmune to vulcan. * He can dodge the light beam. This attack goes to light speed and run more faster than the beam so Slash is FLT. * He burn a giant rock with fire. * He is a guardian of the Magma God. Because he has the control to the Magma Blade and Lava Cube. * He cut the Lava Monster with a single Blade slash, just one. * He can control easily all earth types like the rock, mud or sand. * Lava Cub is really useful. * Slash of Hell is an attack that kill with just one slash demons, vampire, Freddy Fazbear, Darkai, Majin Buu, Ghost or another evil creature. * He has a fucking Mecha... Faults * He is lacked in experience in a Hand VS Hand Battle, but he only in Melee battles use his blade. * He is a featless in durability. * Fire and Lava can't be manipulate, if he doesn't active the Lava Cube. * Needs in extreme of Lava Cub. * His range weapons isn't good. * Slash of Hell is really weak attack to humans or goods people like Natsu, Goku, Luffy, Tsuna, Pit, Link, Mario, Sonic, Spiderman, normal people, good aliens or more. But good ghost, good demons or Hulk can be killed. * ......but he has Shinji sindrome in his Mecha Control Gary Stu Test Results Your character's score: 16 '''11-25: '''Your character is well-balanced. He or she has enough distinctive traits to stand out, but he or she also has some flaws. Although he or she has won some victories and accomplished some goals, the world doesn't bend to his or her will, and other characters treat him or her realistically. You probably don't need to worry about this character at all. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Sword Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Original Characters Category:Hope Broken Characters